Life will be hard
by ThatGhostGeek
Summary: My name is Hunter..I'm half-ghost..My dad is Noucturne, the ghost of sleep. I just got adpted by ghost hunters..This should be interesting..But I know Life will be hard now, Oh and did I mention the twins? Alex and Danny will drive me crazy..I just know it. [Rated K for mild cursing]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Gah! Ah *Shields eyes* I can't believe I wrote that! Gah! Okay, here's what I'm going to do. First I'm going to combine chapter 1 and chapter 2. It's going to be hard, but I like a challenge. So here we go!

**-Hunters POV-**

Doubled over in laughter, I ended up rolling on the floor outside of the interviewing room. Turtle-Butt glowered angrily down at me and I picked myself up, wiping away the tears that had escaped my eyes.

Turtle-Butt suddenly yanked me by my shirt collar and began to rebuke me in a loud voice, "Do you really like 'trains' that much to screw up your own interview?"

I chuckled in amusement. Turtle-Butt growled again and carried me into the other room, throwing me into a random corner before shutting the door and going back into the lobby area. Getting back up, I brushed myself off.

Oh yeah, I'm Hunter by the way and I live in an orphanage. My mom died when I was around 5 or 6 I think. That's covered everything- wait! One last thing- I'm also a half ghost!

**A/N: **I decided not to combine the 2 chapters since I'm too lazy. Check the new poll on my profile that's labeled User Name! :D Hope you enjoyed the re-done first chap!


	2. Chapter 2

. it was a normal day as far as I was concerned the day I got adopted by the Fenton's. I was sitting in the office listening to my turtle butt guardian drone on and on about me and how much trouble I am and that junk and how if I don't get this interview right I'll have to go to another orphanage and get adopted there I finally got in the interviewing place and got interviewed for what seemed like hours but was really 10 minutes "well mads what do you think" said the guy in the orange suit "well it would give the boys a playmate" said the woman in the blue suit that I am told is named Maddie "its settled then!" said the guy in the orange suit named jack "well you may pick him up tomorrow after you sign these adoption papers" jack nodded eagerly and signed the papers with messy handwriting then Maddie signed with handwriting WAY better then her husbands and they left each with a smile on their face and a spring in their step. "well hurry up go gather your stuff" said the turtle butt while he threw a suitcase at me instinctively I went intangible he sighed "I cant get how you do that" he said sadly to me. I walked towards the room I shared with some other guys packed my stuff in the suit case turtle butt had given me I saw my precious bracelet that my dad had made me when I was born I've had it ever since only worn it twice I put on my wrist and felt a boost of power the night sky imprinted on the bracelet lit up with a comet and the stars shimmered brighter then they had in years the moon appeared on the bracelet and the stars surrounding it seemed to sing to me as I packed my few cloths in my suit case. I checked the clock on the wall that looked like it was going to fall at any minute it was 3:00 in the afternoon I had time to take a walk and get some food at McDonald's. I got my wallet out of my suit case and I had 15 dollars cause I had been saving since Christmas we don't get any allowance here but we do for holidays I started out the door when turtle butt stopped me "and where do you think your going?" he said angrily "well on a walk where do you think I'm going mars?" I said sarcastically "don't you used that tone with me!" he said with a angry look in his eye "well they signed the papers so you don't have any rule over me any more" I said he opened his mouth to say something but only a grunt came out and something that sounded like "I swear I'm going to kill this kid" after that I walked outside and hid in a alleyway 2 green rings appeared around my waist blonde hair turned black a red t shirt and jeans turned into a blue jump suit with stars imprinted on it and every 5 minutes a comet would fly by. Sneakers turned into black boots I was in my ghost form I flew up out of the alley making a lady with her baby scream I chuckled to myself I have scared the same lady about 50 times 51 now I guess and I flew off towards McDonald's got in the fast lane "hello what is your order today?" said the speaker when it was my turn "hmm I'll have the kids mighty meal with nuggets" I said "would you like any sauce with that" said the speaker "no" I said back "would you like something to drink with that?" "yea a medium coke" "pay at the 1st window sir" "ok" I took a deep breath and made my ghostly illusion of a car and a man in his 20s in the car and flew towards the window making the wheels on the car move paid the guy at the window got my food after that I was really hungry so I dropped my ghostly illusion and flew towards the little home I had made on a roof top it has a glorious view of amity park I sat down on the crate and put my food on my lap and ate it in silence. After I finished I went to the park and threw away the bag and stuff then I went into the alley again and transformed back into my human form went into the orphanage with a full stomach I checked the clock on the wall 5:30 well I guess I still had time before till lights out at 8:00 I decided to read my book its called "1001 Arabian nights" its very interesting I went to my bed and got it out from under my pillow and started reading *3 hours later* "LIGHTS OUT!" yelled turtle butts assistant the lights went out all at the sane time and my bracelet that I still wore started glowing I put it in my suit case to hide the glow from the other boys as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep dreaming my usual dreams of being in the night sky dancing with the stars flying though the sky the reason I have these dreams is cause my dad bestowed good dreams on me before he left for the ghost zone. In the morning I woke to turtle butt shaking me "get up you stupid boy before I tell your new foster parents you died!" he's sort of right "I got up I glanced down at myself I was still wearing my cloths from the day before I got into some clean cloths "coming sir!" I yelled I got my suit case and headed towards the main hall with butterflies in my stomach I finally had a home to call home parents to call mom and dad "hello hunter you may call me dad" said the guy in the orange suit "and you can call me mom" said the woman in the blue suit "and I'm danny" said a kid to the left of my new dad "I'm alex" said a boy to the right of my dad "and were twins!" they said in unison. a girl with orange hair sighed "I'm jasmine but you can call me jazz" she said "hi I'm hunter your new brother" I said to them when we got out in the parking lot I saw a strange car indeed a RV that looked like it had just gotten tricked out by the army "nice huh" said jack "um yea" I answered with a confused look we got in the RV I had to nearly hold my breath to not go intangible cause I was sitting between the twins and they were fighting over the newest hero's of the world magazine I cleared my throat "can you guys stop your squishing me" I said to the twins they reluctantly stopped danny had the magazine he rubbed it in alex's face with a grin "you have it now but just wait" I felt a coldness in my body and noticed alex's arm was gone I checked with danny the magazine disappeared and the coldness in my lower body left me and I noticed alex had the magazine now I had done this so many times to the other boys in the orphanage to know that he had turned his hand intangible the thing I didn't get was how he did it before I could figure it out we pulled up to what seemed like a normal house but had a giant space ship looking thing on top when we got inside jack started telling me about how to hunt ghosts Maddie sighed "danny alex can you show hunter his room" she said "ok mom come on hunter" they said in unison proving how in sync they are. They showed me a blank room with a bed on the far wall and a dresser next to it I went over to the bed and started unpacking I saw my bracelet and put it on and felt the boost of power that it brought I sighed knowing that I'd never see my dad again he's a ghost but I'm only half of he is. After I finished I went to explore the house. I saw the living room, the kitchen and the infamous lab. I didn't think it was plausible for a room with no windows to be shiny any way that's not what shocked me its what was on the far wall that freaked me out a ghost portal "so um you HUNT ghosts?" I said with a hint of scared in my voice "yes yes we do why do ya ask" said maddie "no reason" "well dinner is almost ready why don't you go see what the boys are doing" "ok" then I went upstairs and found the twins room with them in it I knocked on the door timidly "knock knock" "hey" said danny "hi" said alex. when I walked in I saw half of the room one side with fire fighter décor and the other side with astronaut décor they must share a room "DINNERS READY!" I heard maddie call "oh no its meat loaf save yourself dude save yourself" said alex "ha ha very funny" I said back "it smells like the thanksgiving turkey that the orphanage cooks every year" "with our moms cooking we might as well go into the ghost zone and eat walkers prison food." Said danny "who's prison food?" I said "walkers the ghost wardens mom and dad hunted him for awhile" "oh" we walked in on a fight "I'm going to the ember mclain concert and you cant stop me!" yelled jazz "ember mclain as in the girl who left the orphanage last year?" I said


	3. Chapter 3

Well I made the BAD mistake of eating the meatloaf. After dinner I went up to my room even though it was only 8; 00 and I got in my Pj's secretly I just wanted to read it had been a long day and reading was my perfect way to unwind. I had been reading for about a hour when I over heard a conversion "And what if we are" I heard alex whisper "are what?" danny yawned it must have been awhile since they last spoke and he must've forgotten what they were talking about "In between. We can feel right now that were alive and human but we also know that we were ghosts for awhile" That would make sense… if it wasn't totally insane! We weren't ghosts.. we were just…just.. well I don't know were not half dead!" he nearly shouted there was a pause and during that I realized "" they must have gone in that portal and the ghost dna mixed with theirs I didn't realize that I had shouted "hey what's wrong did you have a nightmare?" danny said who was now in my door way "yea just over heard your conversation." I said with a hint of guilt in my voice "you did? don't tell mom and dad ok?" "Well I have my own secret I could tell you but I'll just show you" 2 rings appeared around my waist the twins just stared at me clearly in shock white pjs turned into a blue jump suit with the night sky imprinted on it for when every time I moved it would show different stars bare feet turned into boots as black as coal blonde hair turned into a dark black brown eyes turned a sea blue my bracelet flew to my head and turned into a head band of deep blue with 2 letters written in stars "HN" the twins just stared at me *2 minutes later* "oh would you stop staring at me already its creeping me out" I yelled "erm its just your just like us" said alex "Well show me your ghost half then" 2 there was an awkward silence then 2 white rings appeared around each boys waist (I'm not gonna go though the changing cause you all know what danny looks like I'm gonna focus on alex) alex's fire man pjs turned into a black jump suit with green mist moving across it and when he opened his eyes they were neon green. Cliffy *squeals in excitement* I want 5 reviews before I continue ok and I hope every body who reads this reviews if you do I'll send danny to your dreams tonight


	4. Chapter 4

I was fast asleep when I heard the tapping of feet in the hallway I wrapped my blankets around me and went outside to check it out. Then I heard jazz's voice "yea dash I'm coming I hope I don't wake the twins or my new brother." A pause. "..." "yes dash I'll meet you at the concert" "…" "see you soon" she's going to the concert I had heard he talking about at dinner now who was she going to go see Ember McClain the girl who had left the orphanage last year who everybody called Ember Mclame I chuckled but covered my mouth "W-who's t-there?" jazz stuttered, I went intangible "humph must have been my imagination that's what I get for eating dads fudge before bed" ooh I'm so telling on her dad is gonna flip of course he flips if some one even touches his fudge plus he'll also flip when he finds out about jazz going to the concert. A/N look people if your wondering the twins are 11 in this story the next chapter will be a time lapse so bye review and I'll give you a danny dream if you don't review I'll send wulf to your bed and he'll eat you muahahaha *chokes*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the goo I was sitting innocently at the table when I heard a BOOM and goo splattered all over me and the twins "May I be excused?" said me and the twins in unison "ok but find jazzy pants for me she's been missing all day" said jack I felt burning on my skin before I reduced to squealing I ran off and yelled back "she's at the ember concert! And she ate dad's fudge" "SHE IS GONNA BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" I heard jack yell I would have laughed but my skin was burning off, I dove into the bathroom and but on my way I saw the twins running for their bathroom with goo on them to, I quickly got out my special cleaner box for emergencies and I took out the brush and scrubbed until it was all gone but the burning had not left yet I got out the soap and dropped some on the brush and scrubbed more I got in the shower and turned the dial to extra cold and rinsed off and the burning left but I had a burn on my arm that resembled a fork in a way when I went to bed I heard jack yelling his head off at jazz And I fell asleep With dreams of the moon and stars shining down on my slightly tanned face while I slept in a beautiful meadow *3 years later* I woke to mom shaking me "hunter your gonna be late for school wake up I made pancakes" with her it might as well be plain bread I woke up and maddie left my room to wake the twins I got dressed and went to the breakfast table "erm I think I'll pick something up with danny and alex at the nasty burger" I raced outside before mom and dad could protest and I hid in the alleyway where the twins were waiting, "I'm so sorry guys mom and dad made me eat a pancake nasty" I said "and you ate it?" said alex "yes alex I ate it." I said sarcastically "ha-ha very funny, now can we please go get a nasty burger now?" said Danny "yea lemme just check something." I checked my watch "ok now we can go" then I started to transform into nite 2 green rings appeared around my waist and spilt. And as they crossed my body my blonde hair turned black with purple tips and my normal t-shirt and jeans turned into a blue jump suit with stars imprinted on the blue skin tight suit so when I moved it showed stars of every shape and size my bracelet flew up to my head and turned into a headband with "hn" imprinted on it in purple letters. When alex and danny transformed it was a different story dannys tshirt and jeans turned into a black jump suit with a "dp" sign on it and black hair turned white baby blue eyes turned toxic green, for alex his hair also turned white but his jump suit was black with swirls of green moving across it his curly black hair turned white and straight we were in our ghost forms, after we were done transforming we flew towards the nasty burger fast lane I started my ghostly illusion of a car with kids and a man we got our food and ate it on the way to Casper high when we heard a small noise coming from the bushes it sounded like little dogs. Muahahaha evil cliffy I love reviews I want at least 15 before I update ok


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I got 11 reviews so I am satisfied to all who reviewed thank you and to vampirefrootloopsrule I say "thank you for being my supporter and friend now onto the story!" Chapter 6 the doggy bros "uh guys I think there's something in the bushes!" said alex in a scared tone "chill, I think its dogs I'll go check it out." I said in a also scared tone but I hid it pretty good. When I went to go check the bushes I saw 3 dogs one purple, one green and one orange "aww guys its little puppies come here there sooo cute" I said I picked up the purple one and petted it I saw a collar that read "mojo" I saw collars on the other dogs to the green one said "cujo" and the oranges said "yujo" danny picked up the green one and alex picked up the orange, we heard a bell in the distance when we did we flew for our lives towards it cause we were gonna be late for our first day at casper high, once we got to the office we hid in the bathroom (phased though the wall) and transformed back into our human forms and phased thought he wall again and walked in the door, got our list of classes we only had one class together 2 counting lunch we went our separate ways to different classes. When lunch came around I was totally tired out I saw danny and alex sitting with sam and tucker (they met in middle school) I sat with them and sam had her salad and tucker had his burger danny and alex had the same bagged lunch has me "hey guys and alex" I said happily "ha-ha very funny now to eat the cookies mom packed me!" he said "your gonna eat them?" said danny " relax she bought them man" "ok then I'm eating mine now" I said I opened my bag and saw a turkey sandwich and a carton of chocolate milk and a bag of oatmeal cookies my favorite! I took out the sandwich and carton of chocolate milk and the cookies, and ate the sandwich and drank the milk and ate the cookies all within 5 minutes I also saw that the twins were done also by the chocolate on alex's hands he had chocolate chip cookies and judging by the sugar n danny's face he had sugar *after school* I checked where I had left the dogs in a dream state and luckily they were still there I picked up the one named mojo and took him out of th dream state I did the same with the others


	7. Chapter 7

!NOTICE! Fan art needed of Hunter Nite and Alex Wraith also Hunter Fenton and Alex Fenton


	8. Chapter 8

"Well whadda we do with 'em?" alex asked

"well I dunno here dogs perhaps someone lost them?" I said

"yea maybe we should check around town" said danny

"yea great idea expect mom and dad might ground us if don't get home soon!" I yelled

"touchy" said alex

"is some one grouchy cause dash invited US to HIS party and not YOU" said Danny in baby talk

"oh shut up" I said as I summoned a dream walker (by accident) "WHATHE!" yelled danny

"I honestly don't know what I just did but I like it. Thingy attack danny"

"wait wait no no!" he said

"He he" I laughed in Candace Flynn style as the dream walker hit Danny and put him to sleep "zzzzz" snored Danny

-That night-

"you care to explain WHY you CARRIED danny home" said Maddie

"um uh erm" me and alex said

"he fell asleep in gym?" I said forming as a question

"he did huh?" said Maddie

"yes!" me and alex half yelled half whispered

"well you better get him to bed before he wakes. Poor baby maybe we should help him with his work ore" said maddie as we walked off but I barely caught the last part but I did hear was 'work maybe help'

"hello earth to hunts!" I heard alex yell breaking my thought train

"hmm, what?" I said half asleep myself

"I said I'll take it from here summoning that green thing at the park must've made you tired" he said quietly

"you sure?" I asked

"positive" he said quickly

"well oks" I said as I walked into my room

I sighed as my blonde hair turned a deep black and normal cloths into a hazmat jump suit with gloves that don't cover my finger tips and I phased into the twins room and said "so wheres the marker that your gonna use on his face?"

With that alex screamed and dropped a black permanent marker "how did you know?" he asked "well I suspected it when YOU wanted to put him to bed YOURSELF" I said

"I can do something nice if I wanted" he muttered

"oh yea name 3" I said

"uh I saved that lady the other and I didn't even ask for a lollipop and I uh unloaded the dishwasher last night"he said

"oh yea where's the third?" I asked

"err I carried danny!" he yelled

"well I guess your off the hook but!" I said

"theres always a but" said alex

Then we both burst out laughing


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to mom shaking me "Hunter, Hunter wake up your gonna miss the bus" she said shaking me harder wait bus = school. SCHOOL I thought and flew out of bed. I grabbed my tooth brush and quickly brushed my teeth I grabbed a piece of toast on the way out and I heard Jazz laughing her head off what did I forget I glanced down and blushed a deep shade of red I was still wearing my PJs my sorcerer Mickey robe gleamed in the sun light I blushed a deep red and crept inside "oh yes very funny" I muttered at Jazz who was laughing like there was no tomorrow I went back into my room and put on my green converse, jeans and red t-shirt noticing that my belt wasn't there I grabbed it and strapped it on the green matching the converse 'better now?" I asked Jazz. She nodded still giggling I walked out noticing the bus driving off with out me "WAIT!"I yelled

Jazz walked out taunting me by waving her car keys in my face

I decided to do the unthinkable: run to school. I ripped off my shoes and ran towards the house grabbing my 1001 Arabian nights and tore down the side walk with a speed that could rival my flying speed and I saw sam and tucker running to school next to me "forgot your cloths again?" tucker asked  
>I blushed "yea" I said<p>

"Well at least you were decent" said sam with that I hit her gently on the arm she also hit me I rubbed my arm still running. Something dawned on me  
>"ugh I'm stupid! I have ghost powers" I said mentally slapping myself I transformed. I won a glare from tucker and sam<p>

"Uh hello" they both said

I grabbed their arms and flew to school just in the nick of time I put them down and went behind a tree and transformed into my human form. I took my book out from my backpack and walked into the school reading my favorite part in my favorite story I heard foot steps coming towards me BIG foot steps "whatcha got there 'bookie?'" Dash asked me

"A book" I answered barely looking up. Dash grabbed it

"How can you read this there are no pictures?" he asked holding the book with disgust

"Can I please have my book back?" I asked trying to keep my cool "I need to get to class so give me my book so I can" Dash smirked

"Make me" he said tauntingly

"Please give me back my book" I said between gritted teeth

"And who's gonna make me bookie your mommy?" I felt my eyes get hot and hotter

"Ahhhh he's a freak!" I heard Dash yells as he recoiled from me and dropped the book

"Hmm I guess I'm not the only freak" said a female voice behind me

A/N: hey its me I just made an evil cliffy (I think) so review and I MGHT update


	10. Chapter 10

I turned around towards the female voice and saw a young girl with cargo pants and a t-shirt "uh do I know you?" I asked

"No but I'm jess now you know my name what's yours" she asked

"Fenton hunter Fenton" I said holding out my hand she took it

"Fenton huh you're the twins brother?I don't remember any rumors about their mom having another kid" she said waving her hands in the air

"Oh no I'm just their adoptive brother" I said quickly

"Well I guess I'll see you around" she said walking off towards lancers class

"Yea see you later" I called after her. I started walking through the abandoned halls towards my locker I glanced down at my watch "shoot" I thought out loud I grabbed my books and ran towards the class I shared with alex when my purple ghost sense went off "crud!" I yelled transforming (the halls were completely abandoned so no one could see me) and the box ghost was three feet in front of me I quickly summoned a dream walker to fight him with a flick of my wrist. I transformed back not wanting to be later then I was I ran into class and got a detention after school I sat down in the back of the room sinking down into my chair and doodling the ultimatrix sign in my notebook that had the same sign on the front "hunter anyone home?" I heard alex say "class is over"

"oh" I said and walked out my legs feeling like led I walked into my next class with lancer and sat down my eyes drooping as I fell into a light sleep

-Flashback-

"but mommy I don't want to go to pweschool" I said grasping her legs with my tiny hands and crying into her hip my height as tall as her waist unlike other 3 year olds. "Its okay hunty I'll be back in a few hours" she said soothingly using the familiar nick name

"But I don't want to" I said my voice muffled in her blue jeans "but you have to" she said pushing me towards the preschool "I'll be back later hunty trust me" her brown eyes boe into my soul like knives "fine I'll go but pwomise me you'll be back" I said "I will" she said kissing my forehead and pushing me into the preschool

-end flashback-

"HUNTER FENTON!" I heard lancer yell

"2+2=4!"I yelled I heard other kids snicker

"This is geography not math" he said

"Sorry sir" I said hiding my face in my geography book  
>"it better not happen again or you're getting another detention" said lancer<p>

"Yes sir" I said my voice muffled in the pages of my book

"anyway blah mmfft bfft" said lancer (A/N I don't wanna do long classes so I wont XD)

-after school and a long detention-

"ack I never knew that so much could hurt" I said for I had detention with the jocks

"I didn't know one person could complain so much!" said danny and alex we were riding our scooters back home "finallyno ghost detours making us miss our 10:00 o'clock curfew" danny said happily just then our ghost senses went off we all stopped abruptly and looked around for the ghost(s) and we saw some vulture ghosts scaring some people "going ghost!" yelled alex as he transformed

"Why do you do that!" I yelled as I transformed

"yea why DO you do that?" danny asked also transforming

"its my battle cry" Alex said shrugging

"lets get to the point shall we?" I said flying up next to the vultures the twins in tow

"you guys look lost any chance we can stay it that way?" alex and danny asked in unison

"mind your own business fancy pants ghost boys!" said the first elderly vulture as they flew down and phased into a bus we flew after them after a shrug from danny "we've been circling this town for hours we could have been in flordia by now ASK FOR DICRETIONS!" yelled a skinny vulture

"I vnow vhere I'm going!" said one vulture in a Dracula accent

"you so vo not ask them" said one standing by danny and gesturing to us

"ask us what!" we yelled in unison after that they flew up and phased through the roof

"geez make up your minds stupid birds!" I yelled shaking my fist we flew up after them and the one that first spoke sighed and flew towards us "we are on a search and destroy mission can you help us find and peck to death this man?" he asked holding up a picture of our dad

"dad?" the twins asked

"aha I told you he'd know where he is" said the skinny vulture I summoned a dream walker and they held the vultures in place while the twins punched them in the face and or beak "nice try ghost kids" said one pecking my dream walker and escaping

"get them boys!" he said as soon as the others got out of the grip of my dream walkers they swirled around us in a tornado "give it your best shot guys I'm a whiz at dodge ball!" danny yelled which was clearly a lie. They stopped and flew at us danny flew up me and alex in tow the vultures hit each other "ok technically its dodge beak but who cares right" I said punching danny lightly on his arm the vultures quickly recovered and flew up after us we dodged and flew away avoiding any thing in the way I glanced back "Uh guys their still following us!" I yelled glancing back. I heard danny and alex gasp I quickly followed their eyes to amity clock tower "ITS ALMOST TEN" alex yelled flying faster

"wait I got an idea" I whispered and phased into the clock tower and came out the other end (that sounds wrong) grabbing the birds legs and swinging them around to hit the other birds "AND DON'T GO MESSING UP ANY WIND SHIELDS ON THE WAY BACK!" yelled danny and alex together the picture of our dad floated down and danny caught it looking at it "since when did dad have a mullet?" Alex asked I face palmed

"I don't know why those guys were trying to waste dad but if they even TRY to I'll kick their butts" alex said punching the air the clock struck ten

"CRAP I MEAN CRIP!" I yelled flying in the direction of the house the twins in tow


	11. Chapter 11

We peeked inside and saw mom and dad with their arms crossed standing in the living room "your late again young men."

"aww poop" we said in unison just then poop landed on Dannys head  
>"aw come on!" he yelled<p>

"This is becoming a problem" said mom "your constantly late coming home"

"your avoiding your chores" said dad

(I'm just gonna do this until the scene is over)  
>Maddie: your grades are slipping<p>

Jack: your avoiding your chores

(scene over switching back)

"you already said chores." Said danny

"yea but when you don't do 'em I get stuck with 'em" said dad

"look were under a lot of pressure you have no idea what its like to be a kid today" said alex quickly I rolled my eyes at the thing knowing what they'd say

"oh come on your so dramatic danny there's nothing that your going through that me and your father didn't" mom said just then danny and alex's arm phased though the couch arm

"Oh yea I beg to differ" muttered danny

"The reason they think you cant relate to them cause you never took the time to tell them about your childhood" said jazz closing her book

"Jazz!" I Said elbowing her

"Have you ever told them how you met?"

"Your first date?"

"Jazz now would be a good time to shut up"

"Where you went to collage?"

"You know jasmine that's a great idea" dad said

"It is?" jazz asked

"What is?" I asked quietly but dad still heard me

"THIS IS!" he yelled holding up a paper

"you can come with me and your mother to our collage reunion!"

"we can?" danny and alex asked faking happiness

"in wisconsion?" jazz asked

"yea my old buddy vladdie is throwing a huge shin dig there!" said jack vaguely pointing in backwards "we can take the RV so the whole family can go you guys can learn about your mothers collage days and while were driving I can blabber on about ghosts!"

Just then the invention dad was working on shook and shot goo on me and jazz I ignored the burning it brought and quietly walked up to my room before I closed the door I heard dad yell "IT WORKS! I cant wait to blabber on about that too"

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room "at least I wont be bored to death" I muttered to myself

-the next day in the fenton RV-

"how did this happen?" said jazz "you guys act up and I get stuck for three weeks in the fenton ghost RV"

"well you HAD to speak up didn't you" said alex

"that's the fenton ghost assault vehicle folks. Every button in this baby is a ghosts worst nightmare" said jack proudly

"more like my worst nightmare" I muttered

"ack I need some air" the twins said reaching for a button

"DON'T PRESS ANY BUTTONS!" yelled jazz but she was a second to late. The RV sprouted some guns and shot them one a ice ray that hit a bird and another a plasma ray that hit a tree leaving a hole in the foliage. And finally ecto goo that got on jazz

"Nice one guys" I said nudging the twins

"oh its nothing" said alex flashing a smile

- that night at an RV park-

"get some rest I want the whole fenton clan bushy tailec and bright tomorrow when we meet masters" said jack cheerfully

"woah masters as in Vladimir masters?" me and jazz said together

"yea that's the guy. He was my best friend in collage"jack said

-flash back-

"I'm telling you jack it wont work!" said past vlad

"Bogus v-man it totally will!" past jack yelled "this porto portal is gonna blow a whole into the ghost world" he said pounding his hands together

Meanwhile past vlad looked at it by putting his face in the small hole it provided. As past vlad did that pat maddie and jack. Past jack picked up a controller and past maddie picked up some plans

"jack these plans aren't right" (I don't feel like typing the real word she uses)

"BANZI!"yelled past jack putting his thumbs up on the controller and turning on the portal. Past vlad was still standing there so the ecto goo from the portal hit him. Past vlad's hair turned white and he covered his face with his hands past jack and maddie gasped "he was hospitalized with a terrible case of ecto acne and we've never spoken since" said future jack  
>-end flashback-<p>

"but I think after all these years he's finally forgiven me"

I just gapedI'm gonna meet Vladimir masters!

A/N and that's the new chappie I hope you like it took me three days to make SO onto review replies

Princesskittybella; OMG a new reviewer and a fav and a follow you're my new favorite reviewer (besides vampirefrootloopsrule of course)

Gracyphantom; you are welcome very much.

Vampirefrootloopsrule; I'm sorry jess didn't have a role in this BUT she WILL be mentioned later what role YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!

Btw if you review you'll get muffins! SO PLS REVIEW  
>V<br>THERE IS BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE

V

V

It doesn't bite so click it if it does bite tell me and I'll give it a beating!

V


	12. Chapter 12

We pulled up to a giant castle with the color theme gold and green

"woah" was all I could say

"woah is right" said alex looking out the window beside me

When we pulled up we all walked out. I saw the man that I'd seen on covers of thousands magazines and books stepping out of the shadows

"jack and maddie" said Vladimir masters my biggest hero "you've never looked lovelier my dear" "come in come in I instinct" he said walking us in

"vladdie my man" yelled jack before walking up and getting his face slammed into the door for it had already closed. After I came inside I looked around I saw tons of photos of the packers, countless jerseys and foot balls "whoa" was all I could manage to say for the second time today

"What's with the green and gold? You're a billionaire surely you could afford a designer" jazz said crossing her arms with that remark I face palmed

"the cheese heads, the jerseys and the footballs DO THE MATH!" I yelled after a pause danny said: "he's a packers fanatic" with that news flash jazz formed her mouth in on 'o' of realization

"I don't understand you have billons of dollars why would you spent on this junk" alex muttered

"oh my little badger fanatic is such a negative word but yes" said Vlad

"why cant you just buy the packers?" I asked

"cause the packers are owned by the city of green bay and they wont sell them to me" said Vlad putting on a look of defeat then he turned to mom and said: " one of the things my wealth is to yet acquire" mom smiled

"uh I better go let jack in" she said walking off to let her jump-suited husband in

"was he hitting on mom?" I whispered to the twins

"as long as he has working bath rooms I don't care" alex whispered

"and mom says no" finished danny

"ok for once I agree with tucker that's REALLY weird" I said looking at a football

"ah that is my pride and joy it was signed by rane netski himself" said vlad picking up the prized ball

"pinch me" I said

"ok" said jazz pinching me

"ok ow" I said  
>"VLADDIE!" I heard jack yell as he tackled Vlad in a blur of orange<p>

"I see you still have the old moves!" he yelled picking himself up

"I NEVER HAD ANY OLD MOVES!" Vlad yelled taking his football back

"all those years in the hospital robbed me of them" (lol I thought he said he didn't have any)

"well it gave me a lot of time to chart out a course for my life that helped to make me very wealthy" he said calming down

"uh yea maybe we should go" said maddie

"no no you should stay with me" said Vlad walking over to us

"that's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion at my castle previously owned by the Wisconsin diary king its said that the ghost still wonders the halls"

"I'LL GET THE BAGS!" yelled jack

I still thought I was dreaming I mean me meeting Vladimir masters AND staying with him IN HIS CASTLE!


	13. Chapter 13

The halfa, the rock star, and the goo

chapter 13

I walked through the abandoned halls of Vlad Masters house. Explanation: I can't sleep 'cause my room has a GIANT window that lets the moonlight. Unlike my ghost dad, I gain power from the moon instead of dreams - so with the power flood I couldn't sleep. Anyway, as I was saying, I walked through the halls feeling the urge to transform and fly. But that would be too risky (at least inside)…. I casually walked outside and transformed. I felt a boost of power as the moon reflected on my face, purple tipped black hair, and my night sky suit. I flew into the sky. The cool winter air whipped through my mullet-ish hair. The only thing keeping it up was my deep blue head band with 'HN' on it. Suddenly, I ran into someone.

"Hey watch it!" I started to say then stopped.

"Hello my son, how are you?" said Nocturne (AKA my Daddy).

"Dad? But, but how?" I said.

"I wanted to see your face. My how you've grown," he replied as he touched his finger to my chin.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, a comet flying across my eyes as they flashed red.

"Do not worry my son. I will not hurt you."

"Go away before I get my real dad!"

"I am your father - not that fat excuse for a human."

My eyes turned red, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY DAD THAT AGAIN!" I yelled, summoning dream-walkers. They attacked him and punched him in the face.

Nocturne disappeared in a cloud of purple mist and said, "Remember who you are!"

"Ok….. PLEASE tell me that was a dream!" I muttered, flying back and phasing through the roof of my room, where I FINALLY fell asleep.

I slept peacefully. The moon peeking through my curtains gave me enough power to control my own dreams. Cause I didn't want anything from my dad at the moment. I dreamt of flying through the night sky with beautiful blue black wings as the wind blew through my blonde hair making it whip around my head and hit my face. I woke up and felt my back - no wings (thank the Lord in Heaven). I got out of bed and transformed to fly and clear my head. The thoughts wouldn't leave my head like: "Why did Dad come back? He's never loved me." and "I HATE THAT GHOST!"

"Ugh! I hate you thoughts!" I yelled face palming and flying back to my room to get changed into my normal clothes. But all I found was a top hat, a tuxedo shirt, and black dress pants….. along with some white shoes.

"ALEX!" I yelled. I heard a snicker from outside the door.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Another snicker, then a laughing fit.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled racing out the door and tackling him.

"I am already HALF dead and I don't wanna die the rest of the way so..." Alex said almost calmly.

"HELP! A MAD MAN IN A STUPID HAT IS AFTER ME!" he yelled, racing down the stairs.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" I yelled, running after him.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Alex yelled, running for his half life.

"ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL HAVE MORE THEN ONE SCAR ON YOUR CHEEK!" I yelled as Alex ran outside.

"Great! More people get to see me in my PJs." I muttered, running down the lawn of VM's house after my brother.

"HaHa! You can't catch me!" Alex yelled. Just then, his leg got stuck in the floor and I punched his arm.

"Take that you fiend!" I yelled punching his arm more.

"Break it up!" I heard Danny say.

"Fine! But I'm still not wearing those stupid clothes. Give my old clothes back." I said.

"Can't! I threw them in the lake." Alex replied.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALEX!" I yelled.

"Hey guys! There's no point in fighting." Mom said.

"Hunter, you wear the clothes." she said.

"Alex, you never do that again."

"Fine," I said, walking to my room and changing into the tuxedo T-shirt and black jeans. I reluctantly put on the top-hat. I have to say I didn't look too bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Hunter's POV-**

I strolled out of my temporary room and Alex, seeing me, doubled over and burst into loud hysterics.

"You put on the hat!" He managed to choke out between fits of laughter and mini spazz attacks.

"Shut it!" I growled.

"Hunter!" I heard Jazz call for me.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"I'm going to watch some movies in the private theater, do you want to come?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"Just to your right," I walked to my right, but after finding myself nowhere near the theater, I asked Jazz where she was again.

"I _meant_, your _other_ right."

"Uuh, I knew that!"

**-15 minutes later-**

I walked into the theater after 15 minutes of wondering around the hallways and following Jazz's voice and _finally_ sprawled down into the red velvet, cushioned seat.

**A/N:** Yeah, sorry this chap is short, but I have writer's block and I think my space bar is broken :P So, uh bye for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**/N:** OMG, I'm almost at 20! *Phan girl squeal* Uh, I mean *clears throat* here are my review replies.

**VampireFrootloopsRule**: Yeah, I can't even tell which one is my right hand when I'm writing… Partly why I type my stories instead of writing them down.

**Oakleafninja**: Sup Oak, thanks for the review:)

Spiecal thanks to **Midnight Phantasma**, **VampireFrootloopsRule** and **GracyPhantom **for being there when I need them YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST BETA/REVIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!

Anyway enough with my rant and ON WITH THE CHAP!

Chapter 15

As soon as I walked in, Jazz burst into fits of laughter.

"Alex?" She asked, still giggling.

"Yup," I answered, sitting down with a plop and taking off the infernal top-hat.

Jazz snickered again.

"Would you stop that?" I shouted in frustration. I felt my eyes flash a bright blue and Jazz instantly stopped.

My eyes began to feel heavy as the need to sleep surfaced and in a couple of seconds I felt myself fall back into the cozy chair and into a deep slumber.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

I woke up groggily to find Danny repeatedly poking me.

"Ugh, what?" I tiredly asked, opening one bleary eye.

"It's time for the reunion," He explained.

I briefly glared at Alex, who was standing behind Danny, and stood up, ignoring my body's protests, and stretched.

"You coming?" I asked, looking at Jazz. She gazed up at me from her seat and scoffed.

"What? And watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass," She answered, staring back at the screen and continued, asking us, "Did you know that the Packers won the _very_ first Super Bowl?"

"Whatever," I muttered, already on my way back to my room. When I arrived, I changed into my crimson red tux and placed the top hat back on the top of my head. I have to say, it was growing on me.

Walking into the ball room of the castle, I swiftly stopped in my tracks and gaped in shock by all the people I found.

**A/N:** …Again. Yeah, I'm REALLY sorry guys, I have a major case of writer's block. I also want you guys to check out a poll on my profile that I recently put up. Just now :P


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**-Hunter POV-**

Strolling into the enormous ballroom, I noticed some guy wearing a cheese hat on top of his head. I snickered, which earned me glare from him.

That's when I heard Dad shout, "Hey Harry!"

A black-haired lady, dressed in a green suit, was eating some food and ended up spitting it out because of my dad's booming voice. She muttered something to herself and walked over to us.

"Jack, Maddie," She addressed my parents in a high, shrill voice, "How nice of you to come."

"Boys, meet Harriet Chin. She's now a big shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal, but back in college, she was just Harry," Dad introduced her, gesturing to 'Harry'.

"Harry chin!" Dad snickered, "Get it?"

Maddie turned to Harry and sighed, "I'm_ really_ sorry Harriet."

"_You _married him sweetie, you should be," Harry answered with an eye roll. Harry and Mom smiled and Dad suddenly perked up.

"HEY MADS, IT'S OUR SONG! LETS DANCE!" He yelled, grabbing Mom and running off to the middle of the dance floor.

"Okay, I'm officially mortified," Danny moaned, a dreaded look on his face.

Harry rolled her eyes and asked, "What took so long?"

I smirked and earned my second glare for the night.

**-30 minutes later-**

I sat at a table with Alex and Danny. We were watching some guys with cheese heads pogo to the music, (you can imagine Alex was filming every second of it) when Mr. Masters leisurely sauntered over to us.

"You're looking much better," He said, which had Alex and I staring at him in confusing

"I was wondering if you boys could go fetch a present I got for your father," He continued.

"Oh sure Mr. Masters," I immediately answered, secretly excited.

"Alright then, go to my lab. It is located on the second floor and it's the first door to your left. The present is to be found there."

"Kay," I said, beckoning Alex and Danny, who quickly followed.

**-After a long 45 minutes of wondering-**

I opened the door to what I finally found to be the lab and walked in.

"Present? I don't see a present," Danny muttered, puzzled at our situation.

I marched over to a table and noticed a familiar looking picture resting there.

"Hey Alex, do you still have that picture of Dad with a mullet?" I asked.

"Heck yeah!" He yelled.

"Hand it to me please," I suggested. Alex passed it over to me and I fitted the ripped piece into the picture located in the frame. A perfect match…

Alex and Danny stared at the picture in my hands.

"Whoa! No way…" I said in bewilderment, backing away and dropping the picture in the process.

Our ghost senses went off at that moment and I instantly turned and transformed. My blonde hair converted to black with purple tips, the bracelet I wore was transported to my head and it now bore the letters **HN**, and my chocolate brown eyes were changed into a dark, deep blue. The red tux I'd been wearing was altered into my jumpsuit (just to clarify it's not a hazmat suit, its normal clothes made to look like a jumpsuit!) with bright stars and clouds covering it all and sealed with a dark purple belt. Lastly, my dress shoes were turned into black boots.

Danny also transformed and his gray tux was at once converted into his regular white and black jumpsuit, with his raven black hair now a snowy white and his icy blue eyes turned an unearthly green. Alex's black tux was also transformed into a black jumpsuit, except with bright green swirls moving about, kind of like the Ghost Zone, and the scar on his left cheek was now visible.**(Sorry, I forgot about that detail until now :P)**

A couple of tentacles took hold of us and I cried out in surprise.

_Ecto-pusses_

Danny managed to kick one and Alex kicked the other away as well.

"Those ghosts, they were some of the very first ghosts we fought," Danny said.

Alex rolled his eyes and with sarcasm dripping from every word, said, "Thank you for the pointer Captain Obvious."

"And I don't think they're alone!" I shouted as a net hit us and I cried out… _Again_. A larger and evil looking ghost with a green flaming Mohawk came out of the shadows with a wicked grin.

"I've been looking forward to hunting you three little whelps," He spoke, a malicious gleam in his toxic, pure green eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"And your name is…?" I asked, signaling the twins to break out while I distracted him.

"Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" he declared with pride.

Alex and Danny slashed through the net and both kicked his robotic body at once.

"Dude, you shame the name," I said floating up and preparing to attack.

Skulker rolled his eyes and before I had a chance to react, he grabbed my left leg and threw me across the room. Before Alex and Danny could retaliate, Skulker did the same to them.

"A little present," He stated with a smirk and threw a black and glowing green box at each of us that looked high tech.

Alex rolled his eyes and asked in a mocking tone, "Who are you? The Box Ghost?"

Each box we held suddenly grew in size and trapped each of us within it. It sent an electrical shock out to each of us and we unwillingly turned back into our human forms.

"**ENOUGH!"** I heard Vlad shout out, out of nowhere.

"I didn't free you to_ kill_ them. You may be on your way now," He said dismissively, causing Skulker to fly out.

"The ecto-pusses, the new ghost, and now you? I don't understand," Alex decided confusion clear in his voice.

"Of course not. You're what? 14?" Vlad questioned him in a scornful tone.

"To young to drive and not in college yet," He mused, while circling our boxes.

"I sent those ghosts and others to test you, to see if you had your father's _skills_, but imagine my surprise when I found some fellows human/ghost hybrids."

"What do you mean by _fellow_?" I demanded suspiciously.

Vlad smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

After that it kind of blurred…I mean literally blurred. A flash blinded my eyes and I squinted. When I opened them I saw where Vlad once stood there was a blue vampire dude. I heard Alex laugh "Seriously? A vampire? That's so last year bro" he said

I couldn't help but snicker. The vampire ghost growled.

"YOU!" Danny yelled.

I winced "Ow.."

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted again

Alex laughed harder

"You finally said it!"

"Going ghost?" Danny said again

"Dude, if you don't remember boxes that block our powers" I said

The vampire laughed  
>"You have a battle cry, hilarious." He said "I on the other hand," he floated over to the box and tapped it "Have this!"<p>

He floated around us.

"A spectral energy energizer"

"Made by Skulker paid for by me, Vladimir Masters. Or as I much prefer, Vlad Plasmuis"

My eyes widened in shock "I cant believe I have a poster of you on my wall.." I muttered. My old hero smirked "In that box your as human as your idiot father"

Alex stiffened "Dad isn't an idiot." He said firmly.

I growled "LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!" I shouted.

"Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your life desperately trying to master your powers?" Vlad said his back to us "Powers that by the way I've had for twenty-years, " He said turning to us "I can teach you everything I know and all you have to do is renounce your idiot father" he said demonstrating cloning and crap.

Danny Laughed "Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop, that is _never_ going to happen."

I laughed "True dat bro"

"Well, once your father is out of the lets see how you feel" Vlad said.

I glared at him "I am so burning my posters when we get home"

Vlad laughed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(Line break OF EPICNESS-NESSY-NESS)

(Third person POV)

"Then, I said 'don't be sassing me! I can fire you!'" Harriet ranted to Jack, Jacks eye twitched and he put his chin in his hand.

"Am I boring you Jack?" Harriet asked

"Frankly, yes" Jack said

Vladimir phased into the room behind Jack and over-shadowed him. 'Jack' smirked

"So, whadda say we light up this shin-dig?" He said. He grabbed Harriet and threw her across the room. Maddie growled and confronted her husband yelling "Jack! What the heck is wrong with you?" Jack turned sharply and bent down "Why Maddie, didn't you know I'd turn on you?" he asked approaching Maddie "that when you chose me you chose wrong?" He suddenly tensed

"Get out…Get out of me" he said clearly in a mental battle for control. Harrier came up behind Jack

"I don't know what has come over you Jack, but, when I write about th-" Harriet began.

"Maddie, ghost over powering. Me…Run." Jack interrupted grabbing maddie in his large hands…"Run!" he shouted starting to glow green as he began to float.

Harriet grinned. "He's a ghost?" This is the story of the century!" she shouted. Maddie grabbed her arm and started running out the door

"C'mon! We have to get to The Fenton-Anti-Ghost-Assault-Vehicle!" She shouted "I mean the RV!"

_**(Line break)**_

_**Hunters POV**_

I struggled in my box "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FROOTLOOP IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I shouted repeatedly.

"Well gosh and golly, looks like you lads need help!" shouted a voice.

I raised an eyebrow

"What The fudge…" I muttered

"Hey! You're that dairy dude!" Alex shouted

I winced.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Danny asked warily. The dairy king smacked his specter against out boxes setting us free..

"Wait…What?" I asked

"Who cares? WE'RE FREE!" Alex shouted running around like an idiot

I picked up the box and lamely threw my box. It landed at my feet. Yea, that's how bad I am at sports. I'm pitiful.  
>"Uh thanks" I said awkwardly edging out of the lab. I heard the twins shout a thanks and race out the door.<p>

"TRY THE GOUDA ITS DAIRY FRESH!" The retarded king shouted after us.

**A/N: FINALLY DONE! Err, I mean ay I'm done *awkward***


	18. Chapter VIII

**A/N- I really don't have much to say. . . **

** Hunter's POV**

I raced into the ballroom to see Dad hovering above everyone else throwing tables.

"If you live to tell the tale just remember that Fat Old Jack Fenton did this to you!" He screamed.

"Guess again, cheese head." Danny said as he flew in behind me.

Alex turned intangible and flew through Jack's body, kicking Vlad out. I grinned and ducked under one of the remaining tables to transform.

(Line break)

Danny ducked to avoid one of the attacks that Vlad was rapidly throwing at us.

"Daniel, stop." Vlad said wiping his mouth free of the blood he coughed up when I had kicked him earlier. "Think about the things I can show you, the doors I could open for you! You Danny Phantom and I, Vladimir Plasmius, together we could rule."

"Forget it pal, your money can't buy my Mom, it can't buy the packers and it can't buy my Brother." Alex said as he shot a beam at Vlad. Vlad held out his hand and absorbed it. "Someday, you will join me, I'm sure of that."

"Dream on, dumbass." I said. "I know who you are; I can tell my parents, I can tell everyone."

"And so will I; honestly you expose me, you expose yourself." Vlad said with a toothy grin.

"He has a point you kn-"Alex started. The RV busted through the wall of the room we were in, throwing books everywhere.

**AN- I ran out of inspiration. **


	19. Uh, we prefer the term, ecto-american

A/N-My beta recently stopped beta-ing(?) my stories, so I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling flukes you might see.

Chapter 19

Hunter's point of view

Okay, so. .My adoptive Mother just bust through the wall, that's a thing. .Uh, and my idol-Vladimir Masters-is a ghost, that's apparently a thing too. And now my adoptive mother is pointing an ectogun at all of us. This should be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ghosts! I knew this place was haunted, from the moment I walked in!" Maddie shouted.

"Ghosts?! Where?! I'll tear them apart molecule by molecule!" Jack suddenly screamed, standing up and looking around in a frenzy.

Vlad smirked. "Check and mate boys. ." he muttered, just loud enough for us to hear. "Ahahaha! Yes! It is I! The ghost who haunts these very halls, come to reek havoc on this high school reunion! And you ghost hunters cannot stop me and my young accomplices from killing everyone! Ahahaha!" Vlad laughed.

I bit my lip. _Can't talk my way out of this one. ._I thought. _But maybe if Danny, Alex and I were to. .Yes! That just might work!_

"Alex! Danny! Find somewhere to revert back! I'll handle Vlad!" I shouted.

Danny clenched his fist. "What?! No way we're leaving you behind!" he screamed over the rising sound of the wind.

"Danny! You heard the man! C'mon!" Alex shouted to his brother, for once, Danny followed his brother.

I looked up to Vlad and saw that he was gathering the wind around him somehow.

"Hey! Plasmius! Come and get me!" I called to him. Vlad looked down at me and laughed.

"Ah yes! The ugly duckling no one wanted! Ha! I'll take you down in enough time to finish off Jack Fenton!" Vlad laughed and started to shoot me with pink blasts, I evaded a few but one got me right in the chest. I fell back, holding my chest in pain.  
>"So I'm a duckling now, huh?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Ohoh, big talk for the guy with fangs. . ."<p>

Vlad growled and his attacks became fiercer, I took the majority of the ones I couldn't dodge-which for the record wasn't them all, I dodged one. .-Two things happened, one, a green blast hit Vlad and two, he stopped attacking me.

"What is this trickery?!" Vlad asked in a rage from the floor.

"I'm the trickery! Maddie! What's trickery mean?!" Jack said in his normal loud voice.

I smirked. "Check and mate, V-Man." I mouthed to him. Jack picked Vlad up by his collar.

"The Wisconsin specter! I, Jack Fenton, caught the Wisconsin terror! The prairies will be forever thankful! Right, Mads?"

Maddie sighed. "WE caught the Wisconsin terror, Jack."

"Right! I knew that!"

Danny and Alex burst into the room and I gave a golden thumbs up. Alex beamed at me and high-fived Danny, in the. .face. Maddie suddenly turned on me.

"Jack! There's still a ghost here!" she shouted.

I winced. "Uh, we prefer the term ecto-american."


End file.
